UnWanted
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: It my first Songfic, ever. I'm so happy about it. My friend help me writed it. But it still (category as UnFinish.) But I love to hear you though of it so far.
1. The Prefect Fan UnFinish

**Prefect Fan**

**By: **_Artemis Talyor_

**Song: **The Prefect Fan - Backstreet Boys

**Legal Disclaimer**

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters, and all related characters are copyrighted to Nintendo, CREATURES, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, Shopro, JR KIKAKU, et al.

_It takes a lot to know what is love_

_It's not the big things, but the little things_

_That can mean enough_

_A lot of prayers to get me through_

_And there is never a day that passes by_

_I don't think of you_

_You were always there for me_

_Pushing me and guiding me_

_Always to succeed_

It was just another normal day on Valencia Island. The sun was shining brightly overhead. Professor Ivy kissed her daughter on the forehead as she said good morning to her as she was getting ready to leave the house, to go away on the Orange Islands Professors Reunion. It was just something that Celadon University used to keep in touch with the professors through out the Orange Archipelago.

Professor Ivy had always hated these things because, one, she was always away from her only child, Sasami. Two, Felina had two faces-- Professor Darcy Tamal, a twisted professor that joined Doctor Fuji in creating the most powerful Pokémon in the world for Giovanni.  
As Sasami dropped the butter-knife that she was using to butter her toast, she ran up to her mother who was just about to open the door. Sasami jumped on her, gave her a hug and kissed her mother goodbye.

"Please come back soon, okay, Mommy?"

"Sasami, you know as well as I do that I don't get to choose when I get to come back home."

Sasami jumped off her mother's back, as Professor Ivy faced her daughter.

Felina fixed her daughter's hair and said, "Well, goodbye for now."

"Why do you have to go to these stupid professors' things any way? You know that it's just other way Celadon University can get you way for me."

With sarcastic laugh, Felina thought maybe Celadon University did not like Sasami, because she was her daughter. Because Felina Ivy was still called a young professor of her classes, it was very upsetting to Celadon University that a young female professor, right out of college, would get knock-up so easily by one of their own, Professor Samuel Oak-- old enough to be Professor Ivy's father.

It was very hard for Celadon University to cover-up Felina's pregnancy, from the pubic and, most of all, Samuel Oak. They thought it would be within Felina's best interests if she just gave up the child.

But how could you tell someone to give up something that they'd held for nine months? Knowing day-to-day that somewhere out there is a part of yourself. That you'd never get to see your baby, watch it grow up, see the first time they walk or they first words they speak-- knowing that you'd never get to see the child have a family of their very own. Wondering where your child is, what they look like, whether or not they're healthy and okay. The members of Celadon University knew this-- they were parents too, once upon a time. Most of them were grandparents by now. And to tell Felina that she could not keep the baby-- that would just break Felina's heart. So, they let her keep the baby. But she could never tell Samuel about the baby.

They were going to have a small price Felina would have to pay. But to her it was worth it to keep the baby that she'd held for nine months. Felina had kept the baby a secret, but not from her family. They were the only ones who should know about the baby and it's birth. So for 11 years Felina had had to keep the secret.

"I know, I know, but I have to listen to them because if I don't I could lose my job."

"So, then, you'll have all the time in the world to play with me."

"Oh, definitely..." Felina said as she started to play around with her daughter.

Felina look up for a second and saw what time it was-- they'd they wasted time. They stopped playing, because Sasami knew Felina was going to be late and she did not want to get her mother into trouble.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, okay sweetheart?" she said, giving her daughter one last kiss before walking out the door, leaving Sasami home alone.

Sasami looked out the window, watching Felina walk out of the front yard, turning a corner and vanishing from sight.  
"Yes, Mommy..." Sasami said under her breath as she watched her mother leave. "I'll see you when you get back."

_You showed me_

_When I was young just how to grow_

_You showed me_

_Everything that I should know_

_You showed me_

_Just how to walk without your hands_

_'Cause mom you always were_

_The perfect fan_

For any child to watch they parents go way on a trip, mean they get to have the house to themself. Bu for Sasami, she been alone ever sence she was 5 years old. Not even a teenager and Sasami, is one of the bestest cooks in the Orange Archipelago.

As Sasami walk into the living room. She saw on the coffee-table one of her old baby book. Professor Ivy was looking through it the night before she had to leave. It setting out on the coffee-table, because Felina had felt a sleep on the sofa, why look through the book at her and Sasami old baby pictures. It brough back a lot of old momentes of when Sasami was a baby.

She remembered the first time she had brought the baby home for the hospital, the first time she saw her daughter. The first time Felina's father saw the baby, and shock to see it was a girl. Looking throught the baby book brought back a lot of momentes.

As Sasami, flip throught the book, she saw a lot of pictures of her mother went she was a child and pictures of herself do things she does not remember doing.

After she was fisinh look throught the book. Sasami toke the book upstair with her. On the final step Sasami make a left to her mother, three door down. Sasami came to the front door of her mother's room. Slowly open the door, Sasami peared inside of Felina's room. Everything was clean and put up every in belongs. Sasami, open the door and walk in to Professor Ivy's room. Stuting the door behide her, Sasami walk to the bed and layed down the book. Then she seated down next to the book. Opening the book, back up was saw a picture of her mother hold her up to show Professor Washu, a old friemd of Felina, who had taking the pictures, Sasami knew because she could see Washu's reflection in the morri of the picture.

Sasami hip off the bed and walk over to the balcony-window. Open the window on setting in the chain that was on the balcony. A genlte brezes past throught Sasami's hair. As Sasami pulled back a bit of her hair, putting it behide her ear. She saw the wave of the ocrean hit the shore line of Professor Ivy's lab.

Sasami closeed her eyes and remembered the irst time Felina had take her down to the bay to play with the Pokémon. The first time she swan all by herself and even the first time she had felt off the rocks into the water, because she want to touch a Pokémon in the water and felt in. Give Felina the biggest scary of her life because her daughter had falling into the water. Sasami was fine just a few cuts and scratches.

Nothing a Pokémon Breeder did not know how to take care of, but she was scary that Sasami all most died tha day.

"

_God has been so good_

_Blessing me with a family_

_Who did all they could_

_And I've had many years of grace_

_And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face_

_I wanna thank you for what you've done_

_In hopes I can give back to you_

_And be the perfect daughter_

_You showed me_

_When I was young just how to grow_

_You showed me_

_Everything that I should know_

_You showed me_

_Just how to walk without your hands_

_'Cause mom you always were_

_The perfect fan_

_You showed me how to love_

_You showed me how to care_

_And you showed me that you would_

_always be there_

_I wanna thank you for that time_

_And I'm proud to say you're mine_

_You showed me_

_When I was young just how to grow_

_You showed me_

_Everything that I should know_

_You showed me_

_Just how to walk without your hands_

_'Cause mom you always were_

_The perfect fan_

_'Cause mom you always were,_

_mom you always were_

_Mom you always were,_

_you know you always were'_

_Cause mom you always were... the perfect fan_

_I love you mom _

-- Sasami Serenity IvyOak

**Cridts:**

Thanks to Everyone who reveiw this, my friends and fans. I also like to thanks a friend of my who edit the songfic for me. Thank You so much. If you don't like the idea of Ivy and Sasami. just says Ash and Delia. I don't know what eles to says but thankz to Balckjabber Jackie, you were the first one to push me. In a good way. Show show me who i real am, I know i am a ese student, and no matter how much I filght it. It will always be a part of me and who I real am. So thank you for show me who I truly am, and ese girl, who as great idea but does not know a lot of words to write a darm good fanfic. I'm oh okay with people says I need to chances this and that. But please don't says oh you have bad spelling. Show me, write it how and show me.

--- Artemis Michelle Taylor (aka Yami Chibi Chibi these Eldershipper)


	2. In My Daughter's Eyes Not Start

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_

_I am strong and wise, and I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me_

_I see who I want to be_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_Everyone is equal_

_Darkness turns to light_

_And the world is at peace_

_This miracle God gave to me_

_Gives me strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger_

_Oh, it puts a smile in my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer_

_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hanging on when your heart_

_Has had enough_

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_

_I've seen the light_

_It's in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am_

_And what will be_

_And though she'll grow and someday leave_

_Maybe raise a family_

_When I'm gone I hope you see_

_How happy she made me_

_For I'll be there_

_In my daughter's eyes_


	3. Mama Not Start

_She used to be my only enemy and never let me free,_

_Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be,_

_Every other day I crossed the line,_

_I didn't mean to be so bad,_

_I never thought you would_

_become the friend I never had._

_Back then I didn't know why,_

_why you were misunderstood,_

_So now I see through your eyes,_

_all that you did was love,_

_Mama I love you, Mama I care,_

_Mama I love you, Mama my friend,_

_You're My friend._

_I didn't want to hear it then but_

_I'm not ashamed to say it now,_

_Every little thing you_

_said and did was right for me,_

_I had a lot of time to think about,_

_about the way I used to be,_

_Never had a sense of my responsibility._

_Back then I didn't know why,_

_why you were misunderstood,_

_So now I see through your eyes,_

_all that you did was love,_

_Mama I love you, Mama I care,_

_Mama I love you, Mama my friend,_

_You're My friend._

_But now I'm sure I know why,_

_why you were misunderstood,_

_So now I see through your eyes,_

_all all I can give you is love,_

_Mama I love you, Mama I care,_

_Mama I love you, Mama my friend,_

_You're My friend._

_Mama I love you, Mama I care,_

_Mama I love you, Mama my friend,_

_You're my friend._


End file.
